Celui Qui Réussit à Dompter Sa Fierté
by Opale-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est un homme fier. Très fier même. Non Sasuke n'est ni mystérieux ni froid, il est juste fier. Et sa fierté est une des causes les plus fréquentes lors des innombrables disputes avec Naruto. Ouais Sasuke Uchiha est quelqu'un de fier. Trop selon Naruto. Beaucoup trop. Yaoi PWP UA et Sasuke est un peu OOC


Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une absence prolongée je reviens publier un petit One-Shot qui j'espère vous plaira :) C'est mon premier lemon à mon actif donc j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je peux par la suite tenter d'en mettre dans mes fics XD

**Ratin g:** M

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi malheureusement, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Celui qui réussit à dompter sa fierté.**

Sasuke Uchiha était un homme fier. Très fier même. Il possédait une carrure assez fine bien que ses muscles se dessinaient parfaitement derrière ses vêtements. Sa peau pâle contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau et ses yeux de charbon. Des yeux qui ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond tellement ils étaient intense et froid. Trop froid même. Son caractère reflétait bien son apparence : digne, sérieux et froid. Mais pour toute personne faisant partie de son entourage lointain, il n'était qu'un canon mystérieux descendu du ciel. Ses phrases ne se résumaient qu'à de petits mots monosyllabes. "Eloquence limité", disait Naruto, un camarade de classe, tandis que les autres disaient que c'était "juste trop la classe" pour reprendre leurs mots. Non Sasuke n'était ni mystérieux ni froid, il était juste fier. Et sa fierté était une des causes les plus fréquentes lors des innombrables disputes avec Naruto. Ouais Sasuke Uchiha était quelqu'un de fier. Trop selon Naruto. Beaucoup trop.

D'ailleurs se fut à cause de cette stupide fierté qu'ils passèrent près de deux ans à se tourner autour sans vraiment oser se dire qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Naruto fut celui qui fit le premier pas et qui avoua ses sentiments le premier. Il fallut encore près de trois mois avant que Sasuke ne cède lui aussi à ses sentiments mettant à mal sa fierté d'Uchiha.

_Un Uchiha ne cède jamais à ses envies, se sont les envies qui cèdent à un Uchiha ... _

Il fallut un mois supplémentaire à Sasuke pour accepter de s'afficher en public avec Naruto, pas qu'il avait honte du blond mais un Uchiha ne montre jamais ses sentiments à quiconque, enfin quiconque autre que l'élu de son cœur.

Ce fut au lycée que sa fierté en prit un énorme coup. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils formaient à eux deux un couple très improbable. Déjà par leur sexualité puis aussi par leur apparences très opposé. Naruto était plus large que Sasuke et possédait des yeux d'un bleu profond. Ses cheveux de blés s'accordant merveilleusement bien avec sa peau halée. Mais aussi de par leur caractère, si Sasuke adoptait constamment un air froid et renfrognée, Naruto lui était plutôt du genre à bavasser pour un rien, riant pour un rien, un sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage et possédant un cœur immense toujours près à aider ses amis en cas de problèmes. Oui ils formaient décidément un couple très original dans le lycée.

Les débuts furent dure pour tous les deux mais Sasuke rétablit l'ordre grâce à sa fierté.

_On n'insulte pas un Uchiha sans conséquence. On n'insulte pas non plus la propriété d'un Uchiha car il en résulte la même conséquence_, surtout si on réussit à faire pleurer l'âme sensible de son amant.

_Oui un Uchiha est fait pour dominer et il domine. _

Sasuke Uchiha était le maître et personne ne devait contester ce statut, pas même Naruto.

Bien que coulant le parfait amour, leurs habituelles disputes restèrent bien ancrées dans leur quotidien créant souvent des tensions dans leur couple. Mais très vite ils se réconciliaient à leur manière. Sasuke grognant quelque chose d'inintelligible et Naruto lui faisant ses petits yeux de chiot perdu.

Oui de l'extérieur Sasuke Uchiha était le parfait dominant et l'était aussi dans sa vie intime avec Naruto.

Seulement ce que les gens ne savent pas c'était que Sasuke, bien que dominant dans le couple, possédait tout de même une faiblesse que Naruto n'hésitait jamais à exploiter. Une faiblesse indigne d'un Uchiha puisque celle-ci le rendait aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Et Naruto adorait ce côté de la personnalité du brun qui était d'une durée souvent très courte. Car oui il devenait ainsi le maître du maître et c'était jouissif.

Mais ça personne ne le savait et c'était un secret que les deux amants aimaient à se garder. Sasuke craignant pour sa réputation et Naruto jouissant de sa puissance absolue qui était d'autant plus excitante quand personne ne la connaissait. Droit absolu comme on dit. Si lui était la propriété de Sasuke, il en était de même pour le brun. **Sasuke était sa propriété.**

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Naruto était parti pour un voyage scolaire aux Etats-Unis et que Sasuke tirait une tête encore plus renfrognée que d'ordinaire. Parce que oui, Naruto était parti sans lui, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Deux semaines que Sasuke était seul dans le petit appartement qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux pour leur tranquillité. Deux semaines qu'il se morfondait seul dans son canapé hors de prix, regardant des stupidités à la télévision. Il attendait chaque soir avec impatience le coup de téléphone de son amant, mais ça jamais il n'oserait le dire.

_Il était un Uchiha et un Uchiha n'attend jamais un coup de téléphone avec impatience, il n'attends pas tout court, se sont les autres qui attendent ses coup de fils avec impatience... _

Ouais Sasuke était depuis une semaine sur les nerfs parce qu'une semaine sans son amant aurait pu passer mais deux semaines étaient décidément trop long, surtout sans sexe. Seulement personne du lycée ne put voir de différence sur son visage durant les deux semaines, comme s'il était indifférent du départ de son petit-ami, entraînement d'Uchiha le veut.

_N'est pas Uchiha qui veut, on naît Uchiha... _

Mais aujourd'hui c'était le jour du retour de son blond et son calvaire prendrait fin dans environ une heure. Une heure qui lui parut une éternité. Une heure qu'il guettait le moindre bruit sur la porte d'entrée. Et puis enfin son blond entra dans le salon, tout sourire, content de le voir simplement. Sasuke ne bougea pas, fixant sans ciller le nouveau venu, son visage gardant la même expression que depuis deux semaines. Il avait envie de lui faire payer d'être parti aussi longtemps. Le sourire de Naruto trembla, mais ne disparut pas, devenant plus moqueur.

- Alors Sas'ke, ça s'est bien passé ces deux semaines ? demanda t-il joueur.

- Hn, répondit simplement le brun sentant la colère monter en tension dans son corps.

- Ben dis donc t'as pas l'air de bonne humeur ! continua Naruto, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, s'avançant jusqu'à être en face de Sasuke. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? T'es pas malade au moins ? Tu verrais ta tête. Tu fais vraiment peur !

Pour seule réponse à toute ses questions Sasuke grogna, la tension dans son corps s'amplifiant. Naruto allait vraiment passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

_On n'abandonne pas un Uchiha amoureux sans conséquence. _

Voyant que Sasuke était à deux doigts de craquer, Naruto décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il n'avait pas envie que Sasuke lui fasse la gueule le jour de son retour, il avait prévu autre chose pour ce soir et certainement pas une dispute. Seulement pour décoincer son amant il était obligé de passer par une petite provocation de rien du tout, juste pour motiver un peu le brun à se lâcher, enfin assez pour que l'idée qui germait dans son esprit aboutisse.

- Oh là là ! T'aurais vraiment du venir Sas'ke ! Tu aurais dû voir comment les mecs là bas ils étaient bandant ! Pffiou j'men serais bien taper un mais 'fin tu vois vu que t'es là ben je pouvais pas mais l'envie me démangeait grandement ! s'exclama t'il en s'effondrant sur le canapé tout à côté de Sasuke et passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- ... ?!

Heu ... Attendez une seconde là. Il était bien en train de lui dire qu'il a failli le tromper là ! Genre, dans son dos et tout ! Il se fout de sa gueule là, non ? Et là il le regarde, genre, l'air de rien avec son petit sourire mielleux ! Non mais il n'a pas compris qu'il était sa propriété, la sienne et à personne d'autre.

_On ne titille pas la jalousie d'un Uchiha sans conséquence_.

Une veine mauvaise sur le front, Sasuke sauta sur Naruto, sa main prenant en étau la gorge du blondinet sans trop la serrer.

- Tu me fais quoi là, Naruto ? demanda t-il droit dans les yeux.

- Je te fais réagir, pourquoi ? répondit innocemment Naruto, avec un petit sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres.

- Je crois que t'as pas compris un truc, dobe ! continua Sasuke la voix rauque mais sifflante. T'es à moi et à personne d'autre. Je t'interdis ne serait ce que de regarder un autre mec à part moi !

- Ah bon pourquoi ? Et toi tu m'appartiens ?

- _Un Uchiha n'appartient à personne_, lâcha froidement l'Uchiha.

_On ne bafoue pas la fierté d'un Uchiha sans conséquence._

- T'es sûr de toi Sas'ke ? rétorqua Naruto avec insolence.

Sasuke grogna et répéta :

- Tu es à moi !

Et sur ces mots, il colla violemment sa bouche contre celle de Naruto, insérant de force sa langue dans la cavité chaude du blond. Leurs langues tournèrent avec fougue, leurs dents se cognèrent et mordaient la lèvre de l'autre. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de contentement malgré la brutalité du baiser. Deux semaines sans se toucher et s'embrasser étaient décidément trop long pour tous les deux. Ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle, collant leur front ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux.

- A toi, souffla avec sincérité Naruto contre la bouche de son amant tandis que ses mains caressaient doucement les flancs de Sasuke, toujours assis à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais plus doucement, plus langoureusement. Les doigts de Sasuke s'entremêlèrent aux mèches folles de Naruto tandis que ce dernier continuait ses caresses sur ses hanches, passant de temps en temps sur ses fesses rebondis.

Bien décidé à passer à des choses plus concrètes que de petits baisers, Sasuke se redressa et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, tirant par le tee-shirt un Naruto tout aussi excité que lui. Les tee-shirts volèrent dans le couloir. La pièce où il entrèrent était sombre mais la petite lampe de chevet illuminait la chambre d'une jolie lumière orangée et tamisée, créant un doux cocon.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant les deux amants entrer tant bien que mal. Leurs mouvements étaient désordonnées tantôt ils s'embrassaient passionnément, collés contre un mur, tantôt ils se déchiraient les vêtements pour se déshabiller plus rapidement. Sasuke poussa Naruto sur le lit. Il le regarda fixement avant d'avancer lui aussi lentement jusqu'au bord du lit. Une lueur sauvage flotta dans ses yeux obsédiens tandis qu'il commençait à monter à quatre pattes sur le matelas, ne quittant pas des yeux les deux perles azurs de Naruto.

Il s'avança lentement vers le corps de ce dernier et se pencha lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur du ventre musclé à la peau halée. Il lécha délicatement la peau frissonnante qui se présentait sous sa bouche et continua son ascension de cette manière. Le brun connaissait les points sensibles de Naruto et il n'hésitait pas les chouchouter. Le haut de l'aine en était un particulièrement sensible, rien que de souffler un peu dessus provoquait de violents soubresauts au propriétaire du corps. Naruto se laissa faire, subjugué par la sensualité que dégageait le brun et frissonnant de plaisir. Celui-ci arriva enfin au dessus de son visage et lapa les lèvres gonflées de Naruto avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Sa langue se fit plus taquine. Elle évita d'abord son homologue en la frôlant pour chatouiller le palet puis elle revînt laper les lèvres avant enfin entrer pour jouer plus langoureusement avec le muscle chaud de Naruto.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le bras de ce dernier bouger mais n'y fit pas plus attention, continuant sa tâche avec application, ses mains partant elles-aussi à la découverte du torse de son compagnon, effleurant à peine la peau sous ses doigts mais créant quelques frissons de plaisir au corps sous lui. Son bassin massait légèrement celui de Naruto dans de petits mouvements réguliers, les faisant tous les deux soupirer de plaisir.

- T'es à moi, chuchota encore Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto. Tu m'appartiens à moi et à personne d'autres.

Naruto frissonna sous le souffle chaud du brun contre son oreille. Un de ces points sensibles que Sasuke avait appris à connaître. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles répétitives. Son bras glissa autour de la taille de Sasuke et il le tira à lui pour plus de contact au niveau des bassins. Le choc du mouvements les firent gémir tous les deux de satisfaction.

- Toi aussi t'es à moi Sas'ke, ne l'oublie pas ! haleta Naruto sur le même ton.

- Un Uchiha appartient à personne, répliqua le brun en gémissant. Naruto venait de le mordre à l'épaule.

Fierté quand tu nous tiens !

Naruto inversa les rôles et fut celui qui était à califourchon sur son amant, tenant les poignets fins de celui-ci au dessus de sa tête. Il attrapa rapidement les menottes qu'il cherchait depuis une bonne minute et attacha Sasuke aux barres à la tête du lit.

- Oi tu fais quoi là, dobe ? grogna ce dernier, le regard furieux.

- Te soumettre, teme ! répondit sournoisement Naruto.

- _On ne soumet pas un Uchiha_ ! répliqua froidement Sasuke, tirant sur les menottes avec le fin espoir qu'elles cassent, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal aux poignets.

- T'en es sûr, Sas'ke ! Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, alors soumet-toi maintenant et je serais plus conciliant ?

- Jamais ! argua le brun.

- Bon ben je vais pouvoir tester les nouveaux jouets que j'ai acheté. Tu vas voir, tu vas a-do-rer !

- Nouveaux jouets ? hoqueta l'Uchiha sous la surprise, mais trop tard Naruto était parti dans le salon chercher sa valise. Putain ! gémit-il déjà de désespoir. Ca craint !

Le blond revînt dans la chambre avec sa valise. Il fouilla quelques instant dedans et en ressortit plusieurs objets dont certains que Sasuke ne reconnaissaient pas. Parmi ces objets deux paires de menottes supplémentaires, en fausse peau de léopard, apparurent dans son champs de vision.

- Ne compte même pas m'attacher avec ça ! ordonna t-il sèchement de plus en plus en colère.

- Tu l'es déjà, attaché..., fit remarquer Naruto avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il sauta sur le lit et s'assit sur les jambes de Sasuke, afin de l'immobiliser, avant qu'il ne commence à se débattre.

- J'ai dit non, connard ! s'exclama l'Uchiha, de plus en plus furieux de la situation. Il savait ce qu'il allait suivre. Il connaissait suffisamment Naruto pour savoir ce que ce dernier avait en tête et il ne voulait pas. Ce petit con allait encore le rendre faible et sans défense. Il allait le torturer psychologiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il le savait. Et il savait que Naruto savait qu'il allait céder. Comme à chaque fois. Et ça l'amusait en plus ! A chaque fois il inventait de nouvelles choses pour le faire céder à cette faiblesse. Bizarrement il avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui allait être une nuit encore plus éprouvante que les autres. Kami-sama, il voulait de l'aide ! N'importe qui mais quelqu'un ! Non, il n'allait pas céder ni supplier une divinité.

_Un Uchiha ne s'abaisse pas à supplier, ce sont les autres qui le supplient. _

Cette fois-ci il ne cèderait pas.

- Rhoo allait Sas'ke fait pas ta sainte-nitouche ! ricana Naruto moqueur. De toute façon dans quelques minutes tu n'auras plus le même discours.

Il arracha brusquement le pantalon et le boxer de Sasuke, laissant ce dernier tout nu, son sexe à moitié tendu de l'excitation de tantôt. Naruto le fixa avec des yeux moqueurs, mais gourmand, avant de rapidement attacher, tant bien que mal, les pieds de Sasuke qui se débattait comme un forcené, aux pieds du lit avec les menottes, les jambes bien écartées dans une position plus qu'indécente sans toute fois qu'il puisse les plier. Dans cette position, Sasuke avait l'air d'une divinité descendue du ciel juste pour pervertir l'esprit de Naruto pourtant la lueur indignée et farouche dans ses yeux prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas encore près à accepter sa condition. Cette vision excita encore plus Naruto, qui se passa la langue sur les lèvres en imaginant tous les scénarios qui s'offraient à lui maintenant que Sasuke était attaché et ne pouvait plus l'entraver.

- Naruto détache m- , cria Sasuke, coupé dans sa phrase par la bouche de son amant qui s'amusait avec sa langue. Seulement il n'avait plus envie et dans un grognement, il lui mordit la langue afin qu'elle sorte de sa bouche.

- Aie ! Merde tu fais mal Sas'ke, s'indigna le blond.

- Putain de bouffon, détache-moi teme !

- Tu te soumets ? redemanda Naruto.

- Crève, connard !

- Bien alors on commence, annonça t-il nonchalamment.

Et sur ces mots, Naruto commença par les points sensibles de Sasuke. Tout d'abord par le creux de sa clavicule droite, qu'il mordilla avant de la lécher et la sucer, une main voyageant sur les flancs sensibles. Sasuke essaya de se tortiller sous lui mais ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, ses membres étant trop tendus pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il essayait également d'empêcher Naruto de continuer, secouant sa tête pour le déloger de son cou avant qu'un gémissement ne sorte de sa bouche par inadvertance.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Naruto descendit d'un cran et commença à titiller les deux boutons de chairs offert à lui, les yeux rivés sur le visage légèrement rougissant de Sasuke. Il en prit un en bouche, le léchant, l'aspirant et le mordillant légèrement tandis que de sa main il massait et malaxait l'autre. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Naruto aspira son téton. Sa respiration se fit plus courte, haletante. Il sentait Naruto partout sur lui, son odeur enivrante, ses mains caressantes, son corps pressant le sien, son érection tapant contre sa cuisse. Il s'obligea à ne pas bouger, laissant Naruto continuer sa délicieuse torture. Il n'allait pas céder aussi facilement.

Le blondinet abandonna les tétons de son amant et descendit jusqu'au nombril, léchant sensuellement chaque parcelles de peau à disposition. Arrivé à destination, il mima l'acta avec sa langue, la plongeant sans aucune pudeur dans le trou étroit du ventre, ses dents mordant de temps en temps la peau laiteuse, et la ressortant pour en lécher le contour. Il regardait fixement Sasuke se tordre afin d'échapper à son emprise, creusant son ventre pâle. Ses phalanges étaient blanches tellement que ses mains serraient fort les barres du lit, tandis que ses deux orbes profondes commençaient à devenir vitreuses sous le plaisir. Naruto savoura cette vue mais il savait que le chemin était en long avant que Sasuke ne cède complètement à lui.

Délaissant le nombril maintenant bien humidifié, il descendit encore, arrivant au bas ventre. Contournant soigneusement le sexe de Sasuke, il sortit les dents, griffant doucement la peau fine de l'aine, avant de dévier vers l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant silencieux, là où la peau était plus sensible qu'ailleurs. Du bout des doigts, il frôla cette peau si soyeuse au toucher, créant de nombreux tremblements de plaisirs à son propriétaire, qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir. Naruto sourit sentant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, en entendant son brun haleter de plus en plus laborieusement. Il caressa plus fortement les cuisses blanches, accompagnant de temps en temps avec sa langue avant de remonter vers la verge fièrement tendu du brun. Il suivit la veine proéminente du bout des doigts sans pour autant la toucher vraiment, créant un grognement de frustration de Sasuke. Il approcha son visage vers le sexe exposé et souffla doucement sur le gland.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux, la respiration coupé sous les sensations plus qu'électrisantes.

- Na-Naruto, haleta t-il en redressant la tête afin de le voir, arrête de ...de jouer !

- Tu m'appartiens ? redemanda Naruto, plantant ses yeux sérieux dans ceux fiévreux de Sasuke.

- No-non. A personne.

- Alors je continue.

Un petit glapissement étouffé lui répondit tandis qu'une tête brune retombait lourdement sur les coussins.

Naruto caressa la veine pulsante du bout des doigts. Il entendait Sasuke respirer difficilement et s'arrêter lorsqu'il lapa le gland du bout de la langue. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il adorait ce goût dans sa bouche malheureusement cette fois-ci il ne le goûterait pas complètement. Pas tant que Sasuke ne se sera pas soumis à sa volonté. Il prit plus franchement le sexe pulsant dans sa main et commença à branler très lentement son amant, écoutant avec intérêt les grognements de frustrations et les gémissements étouffés de Sasuke. Sa propre érection le faisait un peu souffrir, serrée dans son pantalon pas encore enlevé. Il le déboutonna d'ailleurs pour plus de confort avant de se redresser et de présenter deux doigts devant la bouche du brun. Celui-ci avait les yeux vitreux et respirait par accoup. Il lécha ses doigts par automatisme, les suçotant au passage et provoquant de délicieux frissons de plaisirs à Naruto. Il savait que Sasuke perdait ses moyens grâce à ses yeux brumeux. Il avait presque réussi, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne cède complètement.

Ce dernier retira ses doigts de la cavité chaude son amant et les remplaça par sa langue pour un long baiser tout doux, Sasuke n'ayant plus tout son esprit pour un baiser brutal pour la dominance, étant focalisé sur le mouvement de vas et vient sur son sexe. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser tendrement, Naruto faufila un de ses doigts lubrifié entre ses fesses et caressa l'anneau de chair, étouffant dans sa bouche un gémissement de plaisir de Sasuke. Il joua un petit moment avant que le brun soit excédé :

- Putain Naruto ! grogna t-il, les yeux brumeux et la respiration rapide.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il innocemment.

- Tu es ... agaçant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu joues a-avec moi !

- Tu m'appartiens.

- Non, se plaignit le brun tandis qu'un doigt s'insinuait presque dans son trou, jouant sournoisement avec ses nerfs.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te fasse Sas'ke ? questionna Naruto, voulant commencer véritablement son jeu et continuant toujours de caresser son amant.

Le brun ne répondit rien par fierté. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à demander à Naruto qu'il le fasse jouir, c'était impossible. Ce dernier n'obtenant aucune réponse arrêta de jouer avec l'entrée du brun et arrêta également ses mouvements sur le sexe de Sasuke, provocant un grognement de frustration de celui-ci.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sas'ke ? répéta plus durement Naruto plantant ses yeux azurs dans ceux obsédiens de Sasuke.

Le brun secoua la tête obstiné à ne pas parler bien que son sexe lui faisait de plus en plus mal sous l'excitation.

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto lui griffa durement la fesse droite, striant la fine peau d'égratignures jusqu'à de nouveau retourner presser l'anneau de chaire, en ne détachant jamais ses yeux de ceux de son amant, même lorsque Sasuke les ferma sous la soudaine douleur bienfaitrice, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'oxygène.

- Et maintenant ? redemanda Naruto.

Sasuke rouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de continuer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge comme bloqué.

Excédé, Naruto lui pinça un téton, pressant un peu plus sur l'anneau de chair sans pour autant l'enfoncer dans le trou.

- O-ok, capitula à demi Sasuke sous la décharge électrique qu'il venait de recevoir. Arrête de jouer maintenant, gémit-il se tortillant pour plus de sensation vers son trou.

Naruto leva un sourcil inquisiteur avant de sourire.

- Alors que veux tu que je te fasse, Sas'ke ? souffla t-il la voix désormais langoureuse, se penchant pour lui murmurer dans son oreille.

- Touche moi, maintenant ! ordonna Sasuke avec le plus de fermeté qu'il le pouvait dans la voix au vue de cette situation.

Naruto sourit plus largement à ses mots, ne tenant pas compte du ton employé, et recommença les vas et viens sur la verge tandis qu'il fit entrer un doigt dans l'anus, le faisant tourner pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la boule de nerf. Cependant lorsqu'il la trouva, il ne la toucha pas, la contournant saignement afin de frustrer encore plus son irritable amant et de s'arrêter encore une fois. Il l'entendit couiner de désespoir.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn, grogna t-il encore une fois.

- Tu m'appartiens ?

Le brun secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avec lassitude, se tortillant afin de chercher du plaisir.

- Naruto, fait quelque chose, hoqueta t-il.

Il était frustré et encore c'était peu dire. Naruto lui donnait assez de sensations pour qu'il soit excité comme un cheval mais pas assez pour jouir et ressentir un orgasme. Son corps frissonnait et tremblait sous chaque caresse, chaque effleurement, chaque souffle contre sa peau. Il perdait la tête. Mais il n'avait pas assez. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. En se tortillant suffisamment il réussit à ce que le doigt de Naruto glisse enfin sur sa prostate. Un violent spasme aspira le doigt tandis que Sasuke vit les étoiles durant quelques secondes. Bon dieu que c'était bon ! Son sexe gonfla encore, laissant échapper un liquide pré-éjaculatoire, qui n'échappa à Naruto.

- Sas'ke tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser jouir avant que tu me dises ces trois mots, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda t-il les yeux rivé sur le liquide qui coulait par goutte de la fente du gland.

Il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet où était posé un anneau qu'il apposa ensuite autour du sexe de Sasuke. Ce dernier en eut la respiration coupée, il avait mal mais alors vraiment mal. Pas une douleur physique déchirante mais une douleur interne lancinante mais qui était mélangé au plaisir. On l'empêchait de jouir et son sexe gonflé à bloc pulsait comme un cœur au centre de sa queue. Ca brûlait mais c'était tellement bon.

- Naruto li-libère moi.

- Dis-moi d'abord que tu m'appartiens ! ordonna t-il.

Le brun secoua violemment la tête et Naruto toucha brusquement la boule de nerfs dans Sasuke. Celui-ci hoqueta de plaisir.

- Dis moi que tu m'appartiens, s'obstina Naruto.

- N-Non.

Naruto lui claqua la fesse, envoyant des milliers de petits papillons dans le ventre de Sasuke, qui en eut la respiration coupée.

- Tu m'appartiens ! affirma l'Uzumaki ne souffrant d'aucun refus de la part de Sasuke.

Ce dernier était comme sur un nuage, il n'avait pas encore atteint l'orgasme et pourtant cette claque lui avait fait un tel effet qu'il se sentait flotter. Ses yeux brumeux fixaient sans le voir le plafond au dessus de lui. Il voulait que Naruto le laisse se libérer de toute cette tension accumulée dans son bas ventre mais sa fierté l'empêchait encore de dire ces mots. Ces trois putain de mots. Des mots simples qui pourtant étaient comme une écorchure sur sa langue. Et pourtant il avait envie de les dire ces putains de mots mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait que Naruto le savait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais encore aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge, toujours coincé. Il supplia Naruto du regard mais ce dernier l'ignora, les mâchoires serrées.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, se résigna Naruto. Je ne comptais pas l'utiliser aujourd'hui mais tu es tellement têtu que je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Il prit un objet qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit auparavant et le montra à Sasuke, qui écarquilla les yeux sous l'étonnement, la respiration coupée.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance Sasuke, dis-moi ce que je veux entendre et je serais plus tendre avec toi, ajouta t-il la voix rauque bien que ses yeux restaient durs.

Il devait avouer que soumettre Sasuke était une activité plus que jubilatoire, jouissive même. Il adorait jouer le rôle du maître, celui qui a le pouvoir sur l'autre. Et chose surprenante, bien que réticent au départ Sasuke restait toujours avec lui, se laissant dominer à chaque fois. Naruto était celui qui avait le contrôle et ça il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde quitte à être celui qui porte la culotte aux yeux du reste du monde. Sasuke était à lui et à personne d'autre. Et il savait que Sasuke le savait. Peu importe finalement qu'il le dise à voix haute ou pas. Tout était dans le jeu qu'il devait accomplir avant qu'enfin il entende ces trois mots. Et alors à ce moment là, tout les deux savaient qui étaient à sa vrai place.

- Alors ? attendit-il.

Sasuke regardait fixement l'objet avec de grands yeux avant de se détourner pour regarder Naruto avec une expression qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la peur.

- Tu vas pas faire ça ? demanda Sasuke la voix cassée, les yeux emplis d'un espoir vain connaissant Naruto.

- Dis moi ce que je veux entendre, répéta Naruto.

- Je..., s'arrêta le brun ses yeux retournant se fixer sur l'objet, hésitant à poursuivre.

- Je crois que t'as fait ton choix, déclara finalement Naruto, enfonçant en un seul coup l'objet dans l'anus de son amant.

Sasuke en eut la respiration coupée sous la douleur. L'objet était gros, très gros et ce n'était pas comme si Naruto l'avait préparé juste avant de le pénétrer avec le vibromasseur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'oxygène mais rien ne sembla entrer dans ses poumons. La douleur était éblouissante, dévastatrice. Tout son corps se contracta, l'objet s'enfonça encore plus si ce n'est possible. Il avait besoin d'air, vite. Rien ne fonctionnait, ses poumons se contractaient pour de l'oxygène mais sa gorge serrée ne laissait rien entrer, intraitable. Des larmes commencèrent à se rassembler au coin de ses yeux alors qu'un cri de souffrance menaçait de sortir de sa gorge nouée.

Puis soudain, une décharge de plaisir traversa son corps entier. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Sa respiration se débloqua tandis que les vagues de plaisir décontractèrent son corps, détendant ses muscles raidis par la douleur et provoquant des gémissements de bien être.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres et ouvrit ses yeux obsédiens, qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas avoir fermés, pour les plonger dans ceux d'un bleu profond de son amant. Il y avait une petite lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer dans les yeux de Naruto, son esprit trop enveloppé par les vagues de plaisir qui envahissaient et rouaient son corps. Était-ce de la culpabilité ? Pourquoi ? Il se sentait si bien à cet instant présent.

- Na … ru… to, gémit-il après un énième frottement contre sa prostate.

Tout ce que le blond pouvait faire en cette instant était de contempler Sasuke se faire du bien. Ses yeux à demi fermé, noircis par le désir. Son teint d'ordinaire si pâle était désormais rosé et légèrement humide par la sueur. Ses traits si impassibles contorsionnés en une expression de pure extase. Il était purement magnifique, une créature créée juste pour pervertir son esprit alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon devant lui. Son membre pulsait d'excitation rien quand regardant Sasuke gémir son prénom de plaisir. Il voulait juste s'enfoncer au plus profond dans ce corps languissant. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose avant qu'il ne puisse enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait et il comptait l'avoir, ça il en était sûr.

Il avait envie de jouir si fort que son corps en tremblait d'anticipation. Seul l'anneau autour de son sexe le prévenait d'une telle libération. Ca en devenait presque… douloureux. Il rouvrit encore une fois ses yeux et tourna son regard vers Naruto.

- S'il- s'il te plait, Na-Naruto, plaida-t-il des larmes recommençant à se rassembler au coin des yeux. Je t'en su-supplie !

Une main chaude vint se poser sur son visage tandis que le corps musclé de Naruto vint l'entourer de sa chaleur. Il en soupira de contentement, laissant l'odeur réconfortante du blond s'insinuer dans tout son être.

- Dis-le, souffla Naruto contre ses lèvres.

- Je… Je t'appartiens, lâcha-t-il enfin ses yeux se fermant sous une énième vague de plaisir qui lui secoua le corps et entrecoupa sa respiration laborieuse.

- Content de te l'entendre dire, répliqua le blond avant de l'embrasser langoureusement sur la bouche. Sa main glissa entre les cuisse du brun, descendit vers les chevilles et déverrouilla les menotte qui lui entravaient les pieds avant de remonter se reposer sur les cuisses toniques de Sasuke, les caresser amoureusement et de continuer sa route vers torse finement musclé. La main monta le long des bras enchainées, appréciant la texture douce et laiteuse de la peau. Il déverrouilla rapidement les menottes qui retenaient les poignets de Sasuke et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux du brun. Ce dernier entoura immédiatement ses jambes autour de la taille du blond pour plus de contact et son bras libre alla s'envelopper automatiquement autour du cou de Naruto le ramenant encore plus près de lui.

Naruto les redressa tous les deux en une position assise, Sasuke assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Sa main repartit à l'exploration de son amant, descendant entre les cuisses de Sasuke, récoltant un gémissement de contentement de sa part. Le bras autour de la taille du brun lui servit de levier tandis que sa main trouva enfin l'objet qu'il cherchait. Il retira doucement le vibromasseur de l'antre de Sasuke, appréciant le grognement de mécontentement qu'il obtint du brun. Jetant l'objet dans un coin de la chambre, il repositionna Sasuke afin que son entré soit bien au bout de son membre.

- Pénètre toi doucement, ordonna t-il son regard s'encrant dans celui de Sasuke.

Sasuke s'enfonça lentement sur son sexe. Naruto sentait son sexe être aspiré par les parois chaudes, qui se contractaient et se décontractaient rapidement. Les parois serraient si fort son sexe, qu'il en eut mal. Elles l'aspiraient tellement qu'il crut qu'elles allaient l'engloutir même lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière de bonheur, soupirant de bien être et se sentant enfin au complet. Il devait être plus qu'excité à ce point. Naruto lui avait tellement manqué. Ce dernier embrassa amoureusement son épaule en une myriade de petits baisers, remontant lentement son cou pour finir par caresser de ses lèvres sa mâchoire. Puis naturellement ils commencèrent leur mouvements, s'enfonçant et ressortant de Sasuke, imbriquant parfaitement leur deux corps comme s'ils étaient nés pour être ensemble. Ils étaient unis, ils n'étaient plus qu'une personne. Ils étaient deux, ils ne sont plus qu'un. Naruto pilonnait sans relâche la prostate de Sasuke, les emmenant tous les deux au septième ciel. Au dernier moment juste avant d'atteindre l'orgasme Naruto enleva l'anneau du sexe de Sasuke et entama un mouvement de pompe sur celui-ci.

Sasuke sentit une chaleur immense lui contracter violemment son ventre, le faisant jouir dans un orgasme aveuglant tous ses sens, ses parois internes se resserrant douloureusement autour du sexe de Naruto si possible et emmenant son partenaire à l'extase aussi.

Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le lit, pantelant et la respiration laborieuse. Ils étaient bien comme sur un petit nuage, les sensation de l'orgasme embrumant encore leur sens. Après quelques instant le temps de se recomposer assez pour bouger Naruto voulut se retirer mais Sasuke le retint.

- Reste encore un peu, lui murmura t-il tandis qu'il sentait la proéminence de son amant se ramollir dans son corps lui procurant une sensation étrange mais délicieuse. Il se sentait tellement bien maintenant. Tellement bien qu'il chercha encore un peu la chaleur de Naruto, son Naruto.

- Je ne t'écrase pas au moins ? demanda ce dernier, inquiet d'étouffer son petit-ami de son poids pas aussi léger qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Non, le rassura t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Naruto. Il quémanda par la suite un baiser, approchant la nuque du blond près de son visage. Ils firent jouer amoureusement leur langue dans un long baiser. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Sasuke revint nicher son visage sans cou, ronronnant presque de contentement. Le blond se demanda brièvement s'il devait se retirer de son amant puis décida contre, la sensation d'être en Sasuke était juste délicieuse.

Et dire que toute cette mascarade toute cette n'était que pour ce résultat. Naruto adorait ces moments de câlins trop rares à son goût car il fallait d'énormes stratagèmes pour en arriver là. Aujourd'hui avait été une nuit particulièrement dure, il avait l'impression que ces deux semaines avaient en quelque sorte raffermis la fierté de l'Uchiha car il avait était particulièrement tenace ce soir.

Sasuke releva la tête après quelques temps, son désir douceur et tendresse n'étant pas encore rassasiées. Sa peau diaphane frissonnait au moindre petites caresses tendres que Naruto voulait bien lui donnait. Il était totalement à la merci du blond et ce dernier le savait parfaitement mais cela lui était égal. Il aimait se lover contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, son odeur. Il aimait finalement se sentir vulnérable dans les bras du blond. Il pouvait enfin oublier sa foutue fierté pour Naruto, pour lui faire plaisir. Le nez callé contre le cou hâlé, il se droguait à cette odeur envoûtante. Oui il l'aimait parce que c'était Naruto et que Naruto était son héros, sa vie, son cœur. Comme celui qu'il entendait battre doucement en une douce mélodie et qui le berçait calmement jusqu'au sommeil.

Naruto sentit le poids de son amant se faire plus lourd sur lui. Il tourna la tête pour en voir la cause et vit que Sasuke s'endormait peu à peu, s'affalant par la même occasion de plus en plus sur sa poitrine. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto tandis qu'il caressait tendrement les cheveux noirs et soyeux de son amant, l'incitant à dormir plus sereinement.

Oui aujourd'hui avait été une nuit éprouvante mais il avait réussi à dompter Sasuke. Il avait réussit à voir ce côté inoffensif de son amant et il était heureux. Très heureux.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attend votre avis avec impatience ! :)


End file.
